Persona 3: Other Card
by Sorin No Yami
Summary: Jonathan Mireu arrives in Japan just in time to face his destiny as a Wild Card.  A Lunati Style story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 3.

* * *

Chapter 1

Japan. It's been so long that I can't remember actually living here. What person could remember something from when they were six years old? Eh whatever it doesn't matter too much since I'm back. I'm actually surprised I am back. After living in the US for so long I didn't think I'd ever come back but here I am and going to some high school called Gekkoukan. Weird name but whatever.

Christ how much longer is this ride going to take? It's almost midnight and I still haven't made it to my dorm yet. Thank god I remember to charged my MP3 player before I left or I would have been bored to tears. Music really helps when you got nothing to do.

Finally the damn subway car slows down and then finally stops. It's my stop and it's time to get off and head to the dorm and I really want to get to sleep. Let's see got the map and just got to-

Shit I forgot about the time zone changes. Green everywhere, water turns to blood, nothing electronic works and people turn into coffins. Yup it's that time of day again. Great just want I want to do, walk to my dorm when it's all crazy like this. Shit this is creepy and I thought having to deal with it at 10 AM was bad but midnight made it a thousand times worse.

Still at least I don't need to worry about getting mugged or something since the chances of me meeting someone else that is capable of being aware during this time is pretty damn impossible.

* * *

Finally managed to find the dorm, took some time but managed to get here without too much trouble, still thankful I'm the only person up during crazy time. Wait, what the hell?

There are lights on. That should be impossible, nothing electronic works when it's like this. Something is up with this dorm. Guess I got to investigate since this is where I'm going to be staying at least for a little while.

Huh the door's unlocked that's weird since it is midnight. No coffins around so it looks like everybody went to sleep. No surprise really. Guess they got tired of waiting for me. Not that it's my fault my damn plane got delayed. Flying from Baltimore Maryland to Japan is a bitch.

"You're late."

The hell! There's…somebody else not in a coffin? Christ there goes the idea of me being the only person.

"I've been waiting a long time for you. Now if you want to proceed..." Waiting for me? What the hell is this kid talking about? I've never seen him before, especially during the green time. I've been aware of it for like ten years and this is the first person other person I've seen up. Wait where did that folder come from?

"Please sign your name there." What? No really what? This kin wants me to sign something? What the hell is going on here?

"It's a contract." he said. "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."

Oh yeah don't worry about the weird kid giving you some crazy contract to sign that really doesn't make sense? I mean don't most people already accept full responsibility for their actions? Why do I need to sign a contract saying I'll do that? Still I feel like I should sign my name on it. I mean there's no fine print so I shouldn't worry about it. Might as well sign it in Japanese since I'm here.

"No one can escape time." said the kid as he took the contract. "It delivers us all to the same end." He held the contract over the right half of his face. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

The kid just turned his hand and the contract just vanished. I think I should have thought about signing that contract a bit more. What the hell did I just get myself into?

"And so it begins…" The kid said before backing up, the lights turning off and the kid just disappearing into the darkness. Oh hell my first night in Japan and shit is already messed up, I swear at this rate my life is doing to be a goddamn mess. I do wonder if I'm going to meet that kid again. Wouldn't mind some company during the crazy time.

"Who's there!"

The hell?

And twice in the same night I see somebody who isn't a coffin. A girl in a pink sweater with a gun strapped to her thigh. Wait, what?

I don't think this chick is used to having somebody up during the crazy time because she looks like she's about to freak the hell out and pull the gun on me. This is just what I need. To be shot on my first night in Japan.

"Takeba, wait!" Another one! How many people am I going to meet tonight that can be up during this time!

It was another girl. A pretty red head in a white blouse. Like the first girl she had a gun too but unlike the first girl she didn't look like she was about to shoot me, thank god for that. Not that I didn't have my hands up, trying to make myself out to be defenseless. It seemed that this would be the perfect time for everything to go back to normal, not that I'm complaining. Well I kind of am as my MP3 player starts blasting music again.

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." said the redhead, looking at me. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo. I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"Who's he?" Takeba asked Mitsuru.

"I'm Jonathan Mireu. I'm the transfer student from America." I answered for Mitsuru. I like my name despite not being flashy or anything.

"It was a last minute decision to assign him here. He'll eventually be moved to a room in the boy's dorm." Mitsuru-san added in.

As long as I don't have to worry about getting shot I don't care where I'm sleeping.

"Is it okay for him to be here?"

Once again I am standing right here? That's not something you really should be asking out loud when the person in question is like five feet away from you. I can't really blame her for being cautious. Seeing someone up during crazy time is something new for me too.

"I guess we'll see…" Mitsuru responded before motioning to Takeba. "This is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring just like you."

"…Hey."

Why the hell do I get the feeling both of them know something I don't know? Still making enemies of people who have guns is never a good idea no matter where you are.

"Nice to meet you Yukari-san." I said with a smile. I really hope I got the suffix right. I should have paid more attention to that part. Why the hell did I think I could learn suffixes from anime?

"Uh y-yeah…" Yukari replied, obviously surprised about how I was avoiding the whole gun thing. "Nice to meet you too…"

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest." stated Mitsuru. "Your room is on the second floor at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

Thank god. I really need to get some sleep before school tomorrow. Jet lag is seriously hell if you don't get enough sleep. Especially since there is a ten hour time difference. Screw time zones.

"Oh, I'll show you the way. Follow me." I followed Yukari up the stairs. It's not like I would have needed directions but it was still nice. At least Yukari wasn't acting like I was going to try and attack her or something. That's good. Really don't need to have one of the first people I meet scared or me or anything.

Like Mitsuru said it was right at the end of the hall. Yukari handed me my key and I took it.

"This is it..." Yukari said. "Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall. Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"

I really don't think I should ask about that kid or the fact she or Mitsuru weren't coffins. It's been a long night and I really need to get my sleep before I pass out. "I'm good." I told her. I could always try to get answers later.

"Um…Hey, can I ask you something?" Yukari asked.

"What's up?"

"On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"Yeah everything was cool." I answered. I get the feeling she's asking about crazy time but now's not the time for twenty questions.

Yukari seemed surprised by my answer. I guess she expected me to ask about crazy time but really once you experience it everyday for ten years it stops being special. Unless you go to Japan where it happens at midnight and becomes a thousand times creepier but I can still handle it.

"Uh, anyways, I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight!" And there she goes. I hope she's wearing a pair of shorts under that skirt or something. Eh whatever it's not my problem. I head into my room and I change into something more comfortable. Okay make sure my alarm will wake me tomorrow and it's finally time to get my damn sleep and I damn deserve it by now.

* * *

Author's Note: Now I'm sure many of you have read a story like this, Persona 3's plot but with an OC in the place of Minato. I've read those too and I wanted to try my hand at it. Most of the ones I read are pretty over the top so I want to try and make it a bit more down to earth.

This is one of the first few stories I posted on this site, the other I took down. Please give me advice on how to make it better.


	2. Chapter 2

This dorm isn't that bad. Managed to get my shower right after I woke up and I got to say this school has the most badass uniform I have ever seen. Dude I don't mind wearing a uniform if it's this awesome. I decided not to really change it; I'm not good with that kind of stuff. And now I was checking myself out in the mirror. My dark brown hair and brown eyes seem to fit with the uniform.

I was just finishing getting my stuff ready when there was a knock at the door.

"It's Yukari. Are you awake?"

I had to smile slightly. Despite what had happened last night Yukari seemed pretty nice. I mean hey she was checking up on me. I grabbed my bad and opened the door.

"Good morning, Did you sleep okay?" Yukari asked. Truthfully I slept pretty well, if you can call passing out on my bed sleeping. "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready." It's a damn good thing that Yukari is helping me out since I have no freaking clue where the hell the school is.

* * *

Taking a train to school is a new one but hey I could get used to it. Me and Yukari exchanged some small chat before she pointed out the school and holy crap. The place looks awesome and I never thought I would say that about a school.

Maybe this year won't be that bad. I mean so far things are looking pretty cool. Awesome uniform and the school itself looks pretty badass. Maybe this year will be a good one. Then again who knows with my luck?

"Well, this is it. We're here! Welcome to Gekkoukan High School! Hope you like it!" Yukari said as she smiled at me. Dude if the rest of the school is as awesome as it looks I definitely will like it.

We went in and took off our shoes. Even now I still don't really get it but hey I'll learn. It's not like it's that big of a deal.

" You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left...and that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?" Not really much of a tour but hey she told me where I needed to go so that works for me.

"Nah I'm good." I reply.

"Alright. Hey…about last night don't tell anyone what you saw, okay? ...See ya later!" And with that Yukari ran off.

Well she hasn't forgotten about last night. I wonder if I'll get any answers about what will happen soon? Eh I shouldn't really worry about it. Now let's head to that Faculty Office.

And now I'm just standing here looking awkward because I have no idea who to talk to. Great. Love it when that happens. Oh wait someone is getting up, thank god.

"Oh are you the new student?" The teacher asked. She looked to be a fairly young teacher. She seems nice, hopefully I won't have any crap teachers.

"Yes I am." I tell her. Better get this done as soon as possible.

The teacher picked up a folder and started to read through it "Jonathan Mireu…11th grade, correct? Wow, you lived in America!" Is that really much of a big deal? Then again people were surprised I was moving to Japan so whatever.

Let's see... In 1999... That was what, ten years ago? Your parents—" She gasped and I had to fight back a wince. I know she didn't mean it but hell getting reminded your parents are dead is not something I like.

"I'm sorry... I've been so busy, I didn't have time to read this beforehand. I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." Ms. Toriumi huh? Other than the little thing back there she doesn't seem so bad.

"Thanks." I said trying not to let her see the whole thing about my parents got to me. Even after ten years just being reminded of the whole thing hurt.

"Have you seen the classroom assignments? You're in 2-F; that's my class. But first, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me." Ms Toriumi then walked out of the Office. Guess I have to follow her. This Welcoming Ceremony sounds like it's going to suck. Great.

* * *

And I was right what a shock. Still I'm used to totally ignoring what is being said during things like this. Too bad I can't fall asleep during one of these like back in America.

"Psst…Hey…" What? I turn my head to see that the dude sitting behind me was the one who whispered to me. What does he want?

"Hey, you came to school with Yukari-san, right? I saw you two walking together." Oh great. Yukari seems to be pretty popular which means rumors galore. "I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

I just look at the guy like he's an idiot. Which I think he is really. "I haven't even known Yukari-san for a full day so no, I don't." I turn back around right as Ms. Toriumi hisses at us to shut up. Great if I get into trouble on the first day this year will officially suck. I have yet to ever get a detention and like hell will it start now.

First day of school was like I expected. Just all the teachers talking about what the year is like and blah blah blah. It's kind of weird getting used to the fact I'm stuck in one room all day long. But hey the day is over and it's time to get the hell out of here. But before I can get up some dude is in my way. Guy has a nice baseball cap.

* * *

"S'up dude? How's it going?"

"Pretty good. " I reply. "Who are you?"

"I'm Junpei Iori." he stated proudly. "Nice to meet ya. I transferred here when I was in 8th grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am?"

I had to grin slightly. This Junpei guy seemed pretty cool. Plus he was talking to me. It's not like I was going to get up and talk with him on my own. I'm not exactly the social type.

"Yeah. I'm Jonathan Mireu. Nice to meet you dude." I replied. Oh hey it's Yukari. I noticed she was in this class too. Nice to actually have someone I know here.

"Hey Yuka-tan!" Junpei greeted Yukari. Yuka-tan huh? Yukari didn't seem like that little nickname though.

"At it again huh?" Yukari asked with a sigh. "I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they'll listen. Did you ever think you might be bothering someone?"

"Hey don't worry about it. It's cool." I said. I like Junpei so far. He seems like a guy I could hang out with and since I'm new here I could use some guys like Junpei around.

Yukari shrugged slightly. "If you say so. Anyway, looks like we're in the same homeroom. Funny, huh?"

"Um, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class too?" Uh Junpei I don't think she forgot you dude. Seems like Junpei annoys Yukari. Got to watch that when these two get together. Don't want the only two people I know in Japan to get into a fight.

"By the way…" Junpei started with a grin on his face. "I heard you two came to school together this morning." Oh goddamn it. "What's up with that? C'mon, gimme the dirt!"

""Wh-What are you talking about!" Seems like Yukari hasn't heard the rumors yet. Guess nobody wants to spread them around her.

"Hey dude she just showed me the way to school since we are in the same dorm." I covered for her. Last thing either of us need is rumors especially at the start of the year.

"You didn't say anything to anyone about…you know what did you?" Yukari asked out of the blue.

"No I didn't." I told her. Really how would believe me about crazy time? I learned that most people won't believe you if you try to tell them.

Junpei looked confused and I don't blame him thankfully Yukari ended the conversation before he had the chance to ask any questions.

"Oh, I've gotta go. I've got something to take care of for the archery team." Yukari settled her sights on Junpei. "You better not start any rumors!"

And then she left, removing any chance for Junpei to ask her about what we were talking about. Though it wasn't too necessary as he seemed to be focused on something else.

"Ah, who cares. No one takes rumors seriously anyway. She's so paranoid." Knowing my luck someone would take those rumors seriously. But hey! It's your first day here and people are already talkin' about you! Believe it or not, she's pretty popular. You da man!"

Well I was right about Yukari being popular. Well at least Yukari seems nice and looks like she wants to be friends which is cool. She seems to be ignoring the rumors she that doesn't seem like it will be a problem.

"Heheh, this is gonna be a fun year. I can feel it!" Junpei continued ignoring my thoughts.

"I dunno about fun but I got the feeling it's going to be interesting at the very least." I replied as I grabbed my stuff. Time to head back to the dorm.

* * *

Junpei walked back to the dorm with me and we talked. He asked about America and how I was getting used to Japan. It was mostly small talk but hey it was nice to have someone to talk to as I walk. Once we reached the dorm Junpei seemed to not really look forward to heading home himself. I'm no expert on reading people but Junpei wasn't exactly doing a good job of hiding it.

Gave him a high five as before we went off on our own ways. Mitsuru was sitting on the couch in the lounge reading a book.

"Hey Mitsuru-senpai." I greeted her, remembering which suffix I should use when referring to her.

"Mireu." She greeted back. "You look worn out. You should go to bed."

Sounds like a good idea to me. Plus I still haven't unpacked so I should do that before turning in for the night.

Well despite the craziness of last night this year is looking pretty good. Got a couple of friends already so I should be able to handle the rest of the year pretty easily.

Ah back to the grind. Today was just such a great day at school. Though really I did manage to pull Junpei's ass out of the fire and gave him an answer to a question. Junpei's a great guy but he's a bit dense. Guy really needs to pay more attention. But yeah after classes were over we walked and talked again.

"Oh he's back." I heard Yukari's voice as I walked into the lobby. There sitting down was some guy with glasses. Looks like the guy in charge of the dorm.

"So this is our new guest…" He says as he gets up to greet me. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the Chairman of the Board for your school." Why the hell is the Chairman meeting me?

"Itkutsuki…hard to say isn't it." I had to blink at Ikutsuki. I know I haven't been in Japan for very long but I've heard harder names to pronounce than that.

"That's why I don't like introducing myself. Even I get tongue tied sometimes…" Ikutsuki continued. Well this guy is weird though he doesn't seem so bad.

"Nice to meet you." I said politely. Last thing I need is to piss off someone important.

Ikutsuki smiled as he motioned to the sofas and chairs around the table in the longue. "Please have a seat." He sat down on one of the chairs while me and Yukari sat on a sofa.

"I apologize about the confusion regarding your accommodations. However, it may take a while longer before you receive the proper room assignment. Is there anything you'd like to ask?" Ikutsuki explained. I actually forgot I wasn't assigned to this dorm.

"No." I replied simply. Nothing I really needed to worry about right now so everything is cool.

"Alright then. You should go to bed. As they say, the early bird catches the bookworm." Did he seriously just say that? Well Ikutsuki seemed to find his joke funny but he was the only one. With that horrible joke Ikutsuki left leaving me and Yukari.

"You'll get used to his lame jokes." Yukari told me.

"I really hope not." I replied. I like having a real sense of humor. "Well I'm gonna head up for the night. Night Yukari-san."

"Night Jonathan-san." Yukari replied back as I went up to my room.

* * *

I got to say one thing. Having crazy time at night is really nice for that extra hour of sleep. Certainly any time at night is better than having it at 10 AM. Ugh that sucked so much.

Where the hell am I? Where's a door over there…That leads to a moving an elevator? What the hell? This is the weirdest elevator I have ever seen. It's all blue and there are several doors there. And that's not to mention the table with a guy with the hugest nose I have ever seen and a pretty girl in a blue bellhop like outfit with yellow eyes and white hair.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man..." The nose guy said as he motioned to the charge on the other side of the table from him. Seeing nothing else to do I decided to sit down.

"My name is Igor..." he continued though I got to admit the name does seem to fit. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance..." Igor motioned to the girl next to him. "This is Elizabeth. She is a resident here, like myself."

"Uh…nice to meet you. I'm Jonathan Mireu." I replied. Might as well introduce myself to them. "So where is this…Velvet Room?"

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." Igor answered, not really answering my question. "It's been YEARS since we had a guest. Now..."

With a wave of his hand the contract I signed on my first night in Japan appeared on the table with my signature facing right up at me.

"Only those who have signed the contract can enter this place... Henceforth, you shall be welcome here in the Velvet Room." Igor explained.

"Thanks?" I said though I'm not too sure if I want to be welcome here. I mean I have seen some crazy stuff but last time I checked I was asleep so I have no idea how I got here and if this is a dream it is the weirdest one I have ever had.

"You are destined to hone your unique ability, and you will require my help to do so." Igor said as he grinned even more at me. Dude this guy is really creepy. "I only ask one thing in return... that you abide by the contract, and assume responsibility for the choices you make."

Abide by the contract? I still don't get what is going on but I can understand what that contract meant and I can at least do that. "I will." I said as he looked Igor right in the eyes.

Igor stared right back and his grin got even bigger like he saw something he liked in my eyes. "Very good. Now hold onto this…" He waved his hand and this key appeared right in front of me.

I slowly reached out and picked up the key. It looked like a ordinary key, not what I was really expecting.

"Now till we meet again…" My head snapped back up to Igor but my vision started to go blurry.

Woah that was one hell of a dream. I never actually had a dream like that before not to mention the fact that I can actually remember it. I tried to rub my head when I felt something cold.

Holy shit. It's that key I got from my dream…Oh man why do I get the feeling today is going to be really crazy. Even more than usual…


End file.
